Cambiando el futuro
by Sainza
Summary: Un portal que lleva a otra dimension, 2 angeles, 12 elegidos como protectores, amor, peleas, celos, nuevos poderes, viajes en el tiempo...¿que pasa cuando hermione granger descubre que su familia no son lo que dicen ser?
1. la dolorosa Verdad

Hola a todos, quería decir que los personajes no son mios, aunque creo que pondré alguno propio, jeje. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. , y alguno a Cris Morena, la trama es mía, pero cogí partes e ideas de la serie Casi Ángeles de Cris Morena, espero que os guste. Creo que hay bastantes faltas de ortografía, no soy buena con la ortografía. Aunque pase el corrector  
Ahora si os dejo con la historia.

**1. La dolorosa verdad**

Hermione se encontraba en su dormitorio llorando, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con sus padres y con Dumbledore, es que no podía ser, no entendía nada, ¿era una broma de mal gusto? Ella no era tonta y siempre se había preguntado, que si sus padres eran dentistas, ¿como podían permitirse vivir en esa mansión? vamos, que un dentista no era exactamente millonarios, pero sus padres parecía que si, siempre se hizo preguntas al respecto, pero nunca le dio demasiada importancia.  
Incluso ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que aveces parecía que sus padres le ocultaban algo, como aquel día que llego a su casa criticando a su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, su padre la castigo, le dijo que por muy estricto y serio que fuera su profesor no había que criticar, que ella no sabia que podía haber sucedido para que ese hombre fuera así, incluso vio tristeza en los ojos de su padre. Claro que defendía a Severus Snape, ERA SU HERMANO MAYOR, Hermione no podía creerlo, su profesor de pociones era su tío, era algo ilógico, el la odiaba...

Flashback..

- Hermione,-le sonrío su madre desde la puerta de su dormitorio-¿podrías venir al salón? tenemos algo que contarte.

Hermione bajo las escaleras, y sentado en el salón estaban sus padres y...

- Profesor Dumbledore?  
- Si Hermione, soy yo. ¿que tal el verano?  
- Pu..es bien..-susurro la muchacha- ¿que hace usted aquí?¿le paso algo a Harry?  
- No tranquila,-le sonrió- estoy aquí por pedido de tus padres, en una semana cumples los 17 años, la mayoría de edad mágica, por eso antes, debes saber algunas cosas..-sonrió  
- Hermione,-hablo ahora su padre- sientate por favor...

Así fue como sus padres le contaron la historia familiar.  
Resulta ser que su padre no se apellidaba Granger, sino Snape, George Snape, hermano pequeño de Severus Snape. Su madre era Jane Elisa Mcarty, proveniente de una vieja estirpe de los brujos mas poderosos del mundo, descendientes directos de merlín, su familia era la mas rica del mundo mágico.  
Le explicaron que ambos se habían conocido en Hogwarts, su madre era una Gryffindor y su padre un Slytherin, se conocieron y se enamoraron. Cuando su madre cumplió los 17 años su madre le explico que el reloj que tenían en la torrea de su mansión y el que había en la torre mas alta de Hogwarts eran portales, esos portales eran la entrada a Eudamon, un sitio donde originan los grandes poderes, desde hay los grandes poderes cuidaban que el bien y el mal estuvieran en paz, pero hacia siglos un brujo oscuro consiguió entrar y descontrolar un poco las cosas. los grandes poderes se comunicaron con merlín y le pidieron ayuda. Así fue que decidieron que los descendientes de merlín serian los protectores del portal. El portal quedaría sellado y solo podría ser abierto por los descendientes de merlín. Cada descendiente tuvo una misión puesta por los poderes para que la paz siguiera en el mundo.  
Cuando sus padres se casaron, voldemort se quiso hacer con el poder de la familia Mcarty, Jane estaba embarazada, y según una profecía su hija seria también un ángel de Eudamon, seria el ángel que ayudaría al niño que vivió a derrotar a voldemort, por eso sus padres fingieron su propia muerte, con ayuda de Dumbledore, el portal protegía la mansión, por eso era indetectable sin ayuda del hechizo fidelio, nadie con malas intenciones podía llegar a ella, solo gente que estuviera invitada y que no deseara ningún mal a la familia.

A Hermione le costaba digerir todo esto y su única reacción fue salir corriendo para su habitación y echarse a su cama a llorar.

Fin Flashback

- Herms, ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto el profesor Dumbledore entrando al dormitorio.  
- Ya esta dentro,-susurro ella.  
- Hermione, entiendo que todo esto para ti es una sorpresa, pero entiende a tus padres, no te podían contar nada porque sabían que era necesario que fueras a Hogwarts a estudiar, si sabias la verdad Severus o alguien podría enterarse por la legeremencia, y aunque el no lo quisiera, voldemort podría descubrirlo si bajaba sus defensas. Nadie debía saber quien eras realmente, y no deben saberlo aun, al menos hasta que hagas tu viaje, te den tu misión y empieces a obtener los poderes de merlín y del portal. Piensalo así, ya de por si eres la bruja mas grande que tuvo Hogwarts en generaciones, imagínate cuando madures y tengas tus poderes al 100 por 100, seras la mas grande, según lo que se, el portal te escogió para que seas un ángel, eso dice la profecía, según las leyendas, cuando el portal escoge un ángel, este recibe los poderes de su antepasado, merlín y aparte recibe una parte de los poderes del portal. Tu madre recibió su herencia por parte de merlín, pero tu seras grande, tu seras un ángel de Eudamon, tendrás una tutora que te ayudara en tu viaje, y podrás ayudar a Harry a destruir a voldemort.  
- Lo se profesor, se que lo que me espera es algo muy grande e importante...pero,¿y si me queda grande la misión?¿si los poderes de Eudamon escogieron mal y no debería ser la elegida?  
- Es normal que tengas miedo, Hermione, pero se que lo conseguirás, ya eres grande sin esos poderes, solo piensa en añadirle un extra,-le sonrió el profesor a la joven.  
- ¿Y que es eso de una tutora?-pregunto Hermione  
- Yo seré tu tutora..-sonrió una mujer muy parecida a su madre


	2. La misión de Gladis Mcarty

Hola a todos, quería decir que los personajes no son mios, aunque creo que pondré alguno propio, jeje. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. , y alguno a Cris Morena, la trama es mía, pero cogí partes e ideas de la serie Casi Ángeles de Cris Morena, espero que os guste. Creo que hay bastantes faltas de ortografía, no soy buena con la ortografía. Aunque pase el corrector  
Ahora si os dejo con la historia.

**2. La misión de Gladis Mcarty**

- Tía Gladis..-sonrió Herms abrazando a la mujer.  
Dumbledore salio del dormitorio dejándolas solas.  
- Mi pequeña, por fin te contaron todo eh¡asique...-sonrió girando una mano y haciendo aparecer dos copas con zumo de calabaza-brindemos...  
- Aun no puedo creer que toda mi familia seáis brujos y magos, Malfoy se tendrá que comer sus palabras por llamarme Sangre sucia.  
-¿Malfoy? ¿Lucius Malfoy?  
- ¿Conoces a los Malfoy?-se sorprendió Herms.  
- Si,-sonrió tristemente...-yo era Slytherin, al igual que tu padre, Narcisa era mi mejor amiga, nunca me gusto que se juntara con Lucius, pero bueno, ella fue obligada a casarse con el, ya sabes, por su familia. Gracias a dios, mis padres no creían en nada de eso de la sangre y nos dejaban escoger nuestra vida, tu madre se enamoro de George, yo los presente,-sonrió orgullosa- a mi me gustaba Sev.  
- ¿Sev?-dijo Herms.  
- Si, Severus, tu tío, el se enamoro de lily, la mejor amiga de tu madre, me acuerdo un año, en mi sexto año, tu madre iba en quinto, y decidimos juntar a nuestros amigos, estábamos cansadas de las peleas de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Cissy nos ayudo. Durante un tiempo formamos pandilla, los merodeadores, Cissy, Jane, Lily, Severus, George, Helen y yo.  
Cissy y Remus se enamoraron y empezaron a salir, Sirius y Helen también, y tus padres igual, peter nunca se enamoro, yo me enamore de Severus, pero el se enamoro de Lily, ninguno eramos correspondido, ya que lily se enamoro de James.  
Cuando termine el colegio empecé mi misión y me aleje de la familia y de mis amigos...cuando empezó la guerra con voldemort volví para terminar mi misión, yo había estado en Eudamon y sabia mucha cosas, como que Cissy se había casado con Malfoy por obligación de su familia, Dumbledore creo la orden del fénix, tus padres habían fingido su propia muerte para esconderse y protegerte, porque esa era la misión de vida de tu madre, protegerte hasta que llegado el momento te contaría todo. Yo sabia lo que iba a pasar con los potter, sabia que iban a morir pero no sabia cuando, no podía intervenir, los poderes me lo habían prohibido, decían que si intervenía cambiaría el futuro a peor, porque yo no era la elegida para ayudar a derrotar a voldemort, la elegida para ese trabajo era mi sobrina, la que estaba en el vientre de mi hermana. Asique fui con mi hermana, sabia que yo si podía entrar en la mansión. Quería estar con ella cuando naciera mi sobrina, además que aun no era momento de mi misión.  
- ¿Conseguiste llevar a cabo tu misión?  
- Si, -sonrió su tía tristemente.- Yo me tenia que encargar de que Severus volviera al lado del bien, el era un buen hombre, pero con la supuesta muerte de su hermano mayor y de su cuñada, se vio solo, ya que desde que lily se había casado con James el se había alejado del grupo y se junto con Malfoy. Cuando Malfoy le ofreció unirse a voldemort el acepto porque ya no tenia nada mas que perder. Yo era una de sus mejores amigas y también lo había abandonado. Asique una noche me aparecí en su casa, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer...

Flashback..

- Gladis..-sollozo Severus abrazando a su vieja amiga- pensé que tu también habías muerto, tu hermana y mi hermano murieron y yo..yo...me vi tan solo..-  
- Tranquilo Sev, lo se todo, no hace falta que me expliques...yo no te juzgo, solo vengo a ayudarte...

Estuvieron horas hablando del pasado, recordando, poco a poco se hizo de noche, Gladis iba a decirle una ultima cosa antes de irse, pero se vio atrapada en los brazos de el que la besaba con mucha pasión, ella seguía enamorada, así que se dejo llevar, y aunque sabia que el solo la utilizaba porque se sentía solo, paso esa noche con el, fue la mejor noche de su vida, Severus Snape fue su primer y ultimo hombre...cuando el se estaba quedando dormido ella le hizo prometer que llegado el momento recurriría a Dumbledore, el no entendía lo que ella decía, pero ella solo le dijo que el sabría cuando era el momento de recurrir a Dumbledore..  
Cuando el cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, ella se fue, desapareció de la vida del hombre alq ue amaba sabiendo que ya había cumplido su misión, porque sabia que Snape era un hombre de palabra...

Fin Flashback

- Recurrió a Dumbledore?-pregunto Herms asombrada.  
- Si,-sonrió tristemente-el fue el que le había dicho a voldemort sobre la profecía que lo mataría, el no sabia que se refería al hijo de lily, pero cuando supo de la muerte de lily y potter, el recurrió a Dumbledore y así se convirtió en espía, pertenecía a la orden, pero seguía con los mortifagos como infiltrado, esa era mi misión, hacer que Severus fuera con Dumbledore, según tictac yo era la única que realmente podía conseguir que Severus volviera al lado del bien...  
-¿tic tac?-dijo Herms..  
- Lo conocerás algún día Herms..pero aun no es momento...  
- No volviste a ver a Snape?-pregunto curiosa Herms..  
- Bueno...-sonrió pícaramente su tía-..no digas nada..pero rompí algunas normas, y siempre que pude protegí a Sev para que no lo descubrieran y no muriera, tic tac es un cascarrabias, siempre me esta riñendo cuando intervengo, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar que nada le pase, aunque el nunca sepa que fui yo..-susurro tristemente.- ahora dime, antes te referías a Lucius Malfoy?  
- No, dijo Hermione-me refería a su hijo Draco Malfoy, el chico mas grosero, presuntuoso, presumido y pedante que conocí en toda mi vida. Desde segundo año me llama sangre sucia, estoy deseando que llegue el día en que pueda demostrarle que no soy una sangre sucia, soy tan bruja como el, además, conozco a hijos de muggles y son tan magos como nosotros..-se indigno Herms.  
- A si se habla mi niña...bueno, ¿bajamos? tus padres han de estar desesperados pensando que no los perdonaras..  
- Un momento, hablando de mis padres, estudiaron en Hogwarts, conocían a la orden del fénix, de echo eran amigos de ellos, entonces, como es que nadie dijo nada nunca, cuando los ven con migo en el callejón Diagon o en la estación de kingcross?  
.- Te explicaron que Eudamon protege la casa y nadie sin invitación puede entrar, pues bien, el portal también nos protege a la familia, y cuando estamos ante alguien que nos conoce, ellos es como que se olvidan de que nos conocen, es como sino nos recordaran, el portal se encarga de borrarles parte de la memoria fotográfica,  
- Espera, estas diciendo que ellos no recuerdan nada de vosotros..  
- No, recuerdan todo, recuerdan a sus amigos, sus historias, pero por mucho que lo intenten no pueden recortar como eramos físicamente, entonces, como hemos cambiado nuestros apellidos, ellos no sospechan que somos nosotros..  
- pero..eso es muy triste, estar ante tus amigos de toda la vida y no poderlos ni saludar..  
- Si, es triste, recuerdo cuando hace 2 años te acompañe al callejón Diagon porque estabas empeñada en enseñármelo. Nos cruzamos con Cissy,¿recuerdas? ella me miro mal, como si realmente fuera una muggle, me miro con asco, solo por saber que tu eres hija de muggles y yo estaba contigo, me dolió mucho que me mirar así, me dolió no poderme acercarme y abrazar a mi amiga, pero fui fuerte, se que ella solo finge, es lo que tiene las familias de la alta sociedad, todos son fríos, sin escrúpulos..pero algunos como Cissy se ven en la obligación de fingir. Ella se vio obligada a dejar a Lupin y casarse con Malfoy, asique lleva años fingiendo ser alguien que no es, pero yo se que eso cambiara, mi amiga volverá a ser feliz y yo estaré a su lado, como siempre debió ser..ahora si, bajemos o tus padres subirán y derrumbaran la puerta con un bombarda, jejejejeje...

- Pero tía, aun no me explicaste como es eso de que seras mi tutora.  
- Herms, cuando la semana que viene cumplas la mayoría de edad, empezaras a adquirir los poderes de la familia, yo tengo que ayudarte a controlarlos, además, que yo soy la elegida por tictac para prepararte para tu viaje,-...  
- Esta bien,-bufo Herms,-vamos con mis padres

¿Qué tal? espero comentarios porfa


	3. Primera parte del viaje y regreso a hogw

Gracias a las que habeis leido los 2 primeros capitulos, y a las que habeis añadido la historia a alertas, eso me anima a seguir.  
Como ya sabeis solo me pretenece la trama, los personajes y algunas escenas pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Cris Morena

**3. Primera parte del viaje y regreso a Hogwarts**

Desde el día de su cumpleaños su tía la ayudaba a controlar sus nuevos poderes.  
Un sábado por la noche se encontraban cenando ella, sus padres y su tía, la casa empezó a temblar, salieron al jardín y una luz cegadora que salia del reloj los cegó, cuando la luz desapareció, solo estaban George y Jane.  
- No se suponía que este viaje tendría que hacerlo Herms sola?- pregunto George  
- Si, pero ya sabes como funciona Eudamon, cuando hace las cosa por algo es, y si se llevo a Gladis por algo es...

...Mientras, en otro lado...

-¿que ha pasado?¿mama?¿papa?-dijo levantándose del sofá del salón.  
- Ellos no están aquí,-dijo un hombre acercándose a ella, era un hombre bajito, vestido de blanco, con el pelo corto y una rasta a un lado.- Soy Tictac...-sonrió el hombre  
- ¿Tictac?entonces..¿estoy en Eudamon?  
¿esto te parece Eudamon?-pregunto el poniendo los ojos en blanco-Mcarty tenia que ser, aun encima mezclada con los Snape, es que no podíais escoger a una familia normal?  
- oye..que te estoy escuchando,-le chillo Hermione..- además, mi familia..-iba a seguir pero tictac chasco los dedos y ella perdió la vos.  
- Mira que eres charlatana,-bufo tictac-pero bueno, a lo que vamos, estas aquí para ver algunas cosas, para comprender el comportamiento de algunas personas, para conocer una parte de tu misión..¿alguna duda..?-le pregunto Tictac volviendo a chascar los dedos.  
- Todas las dudas..-exploto Hermione-no entiendo nada, explícate...  
- Mira, sabes que eres la elegida para ser un ángel de Eudamon,-Herms asintió-bueno, por eso mismo tu misión va a ser una de las mas importantes, y consiste en varias partes, hoy sabrás de que trata la primera parte, vas a pasar un tiempo aquí para terminar de controlar tus primeros poderes y para aprender nuevos poderes, vas a terminar tu formación,n y cuando estés preparada, volverás para empezar con tu misión, ¿estas lista para comenzar tu viaje?  
- Si,-dijo Hermione convencida-estoy lista

Tictac le explico en que consentía la primera parte de su misión, algo que Hermione veía difícil de poder hacer, pero tictac le había enseñado imágenes en una esfera, y Hermione decidió que costara lo que costara cumpliría con su misión y ayudaría a esas personas.  
Con el paso del tiempo Hermione se encariño con Tictac y viceversa, entre entrenamientos y aprendizajes se gastaban bromas, hablaban de sus intereses..de lo que pensaban...

Mientras Hermione hacia su viaje, su tía regreso a la mansión...

- Porque te hicieron viajar los poderes?- le pregunto Jane a su hermana mayor después de darle la bienvenida, y eso que solo habían pasado 2 días.  
- No fueron los poderes, fue Tictac...  
-¿Tictac?-se sorprendió Jane.  
- Si,-dijo algo bajoneada Gladis-las cosas han cambiado, los poderes fueron retenidos en el futuro, tictac no me pudo explicar mucho, pero parece que alguien quiere meter las narices en Eudamon en el futuro, y los poderes se quedaran algo débiles, asique están retenidos en el futuro, Tictac necesita nuestra ayuda, ahora el encargado es el...Ahora se encuentra con Herms...según me dijo la esperanza esta en ella, no se muy bien que me quiso decir, por lo que se hay alguien mas ayudando, alguien que tiene acceso a Eudamon, y viaja en el tiempo, parece ser que lleva tiempo intentando cambiar las cosas y que no pase lo que pasa en el futuro, es algo complicado, pero por lo poco que me explico Tictac, no lo consigue, siempre hay algo que lo cambia todo. Es hora de salir de la clandestinidad, tenemos que ser valientes, Eudamon y el mundo tanto mágico como muggle nos necesita, en cuanto Dumbledore diga en voz alta nuestro nombre y apellido verdadero, el sortilegio que nos protege desaparecerá y todos nos reconocerán...tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones a las personas que nos importan...  
- Al fin podre decirle a Harry que aunque Sirius era su padrino, yo era su madrina..-susurro ilusionada Jane...  
- Podremos volver a estar con nuestros amigos y conocidos, con los miembros de la orden..-sonrió contento George-podre abrazar a mi hermano..  
- Si...-suspiro-también..uf..también entraremos a trabajar a Hogwarts, los tres...-susurro al momento que se escucho un plop y apareció Dumbledore..  
- Asique seréis mis profesores,-sonrió feliz-Tictac se puso en contacto conmigo.  
- Profesores..¿pero de que daremos clases?-pregunto un sorprendido George.  
- Ya lo tengo todo pensado, mis otros compañeros necesitan un respiro, asique dividiremos el trabajo, George dará clases de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras a los alumnos de 1º hasta 3º y Remus de 4º a 7º, si, conseguí convencerlo de que volviera, Jane dará clases de transformaciones a los alumnos de 1º a 3º y Minerva de 4º a 7º y mi querida Gladis dará pociones a los alumnos de 1º a 3º y Severus de 4º a 7º.  
- Pero, ¿porque exactamente tenemos que ir a Hogwarts?-pregunto George confuso.  
- Hace años los poderes nos juntaron a Tictac y a mi, sabían que algo pasaría y decidieron escoger a varios niños recién nacidos para convertirlos en protectores de Eudamon, en total escogieron a 12 niños, 6 que serian Gryffindor y 6 Slytherin, aparte escogieron a 2 ángeles, los que heredarían parte del poder de Eudamon, merlín y morgana, esta parte de la historia no la sabíais porque no era momento de saberlo..-explico Dumbledore..  
- Herms es uno de esos ángeles, ¿quien es el otro?-pregunto Gladis  
- La primera parte de la misión de Herms es encontrar a los protectores y al otro ángel, aunque ella no sabrá que lo que son, es decir, mas bien tendrá que ayudarlos a abrir los ojos y que se unan entre ellos, el muchacho o muchacha notaran cambios en sus poderes, y los protectores igual, pero necesitaran vuestra ayuda para prepararse para lo que se les viene encima, esto es demasiado grande para ellos, por eso tenemos que ayudarlos con sus nuevos dones, tenemos que enseñarles a mirar mas allá de lo superficial, diversas cosas, aparte necesitan amor y alegría, y quienes mejor que las hermanas Mcarty que para todo tienen música y baile? sera divertido este curso..-susurro desapareciendo...

Los días pasaban y Hermione no volvía, llego el 11 de septiembre...

Todos en el gran comedor hablaban mientras no empezaba la selección de alumnos ni la presentación de nuevos profesores, porque si, todos habían notado que en la mesa de profesores había 4 sitios vacíos.

- Que raro,-decía Harry sentado con su amigo Ron en la mesa Gryffindor- ¿Donde estará Herms?  
- Ni idea..-dijo Ron- te fijaste que en la mesa de profesores hay 4 sitios de mas vacíos...  
- Uno sera del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero los otros 3 ni idea..-dijo Ginny.  
- Me canse..-bufo Harry levantándose...-ahora mismo voy a hablar con Dumbledore , hay que buscar a Herms..-no pudo terminar porque todo empezó a temblar..parecía que el castillo se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento...al momento la puerta del comedor se abrió y por ella entro una sonriente Hermione..todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no sabían porque pero parecía muy distinta, ya hacia un par de años que su cuerpo había cambiado de niña a mujer, nadie negaba que era guapa, pero ahora había algo mas, iba caminando sonriente, se la veía como mas madura, parecía tener una confianza enorme en si misma, parecía que tenia como un aura que la hacia brillar, iba con la cabeza en alto y saludando a todo el mundo..  
- Muchachos..-dijo al llegar a junto de ellos y abrazarlos-los he extrañado muchísimo, tengo algo que contaros, pero mejor sentemonos, luego hablamos..  
- ¿estas bien Herms?-le pregunto un preocupado Harry-¿donde estabas?  
- Lo siento chicos, perdí el tren y me puse en contacto con Dumbledore, el me mando un traslador que me dejo en la entrada del castillo,-mintió sin que se le notara.."gracias Tictac por enseñarme a mentir´´ pensó.  
- Herms, estas brillante..-le sonrío Lavander.  
- Gracias Lav,-le sonrió sincera Hermione, ten sincera que sorprendió a todos.  
- Bien..-sonrió Dumbledore levantándose-vayamos con la selección, luego les tengo unas sorpresas...-sonrió guiñandole un ojo a Herms..

Siento dejarlo asi, pero es algo tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir que mañana trabajo. Mañana prometo subir el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que este os haya gustado


	4. Sorpresas, nuevos profesores y reencuent

Ya todos sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y aunque la traba es mia, me base en la serie Casi angeles, de Cris Morena

Lo prometido es deuda, aqui teneis el 4 capitulo. Espero que os guste

**4. Sorpresas, nuevos profesores y reencuentros...**

- Bien..-sonrió Dumbledore levantándose-vayamos con la selección, luego les tengo unas sorpresas...-sonrió guiñandole un ojo a Herms..

La selección tuvo lugar igual que siempre, cada mesa aplaudia cuando salia escogido alguien para su casa. Hermione estaba pensativa, todo lo que había aprendido con Tictac le daba vueltas en la cabeza, se concentro y empezó a mirar a sus amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír, era capaz de verles los colores del aura.

-Bien, bien, bienvenidos a los nuevos, espero que seáis bien acogidos en vuestras casa, ahora si, me gustaría presentarles a los nuevos profesores..-sonrió Dumbledore...- En primer lugar, el señor Remus Lupin, dará clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras a los alumnos de 4º a 7º...no pongáis esas caras..los de 1º a 3º también tendréis profesor,-sonrió al mismo tiempo que las puertas del comedor se abrían y entraba Lupin, todos empezaron a aplaudir.- Me alegra que lo recibáis tan bien,-sonrió Dumbledore cuando Remus le estrecho la mano y se sentó junto a Mcgonagall.- Continuamos...me gustaría presentaros a la nueva profesora de pociones, ella dará clase a los de 1º hasta 3º y nuestro querido profesor Snape dará de 4º a 7º, ella es la señorita Gladis Mcarty..  
- oh..no..-susurro Herms..recordó que si Dumbledore decía el nombre de su familia en alto los que los habían visto alguna vez los reconocerían.  
Gladis entro al comedor, todo estaba en silencio, en la caras de los profesores se veía que la habían reconocido, sobre todo Snape y Lupin.  
Cuando llego a la mesa, Lupin se levanto y la abrazo, hacia años que no la veía, la había dado por muerta.  
- Gladis..-sonrió el licántropo-no sabes como me alegro de verte, pensé que no volvería a verte, desde que acabamos el colegio no te vimos mas y pensamos lo peor..-sollozaba Remus.  
- Tranquilo Remus, ya he vuelto...-le sonrió Gladis también sollozando.  
Todos seguían en silencio sin entender nada...solo Hermione entendía porque Lupin y Gladis se abrazaban así, porque Severus la miraba con un brillo en los ojos, y porque los profesores se habían quedado paralizados, el sortilegio que protegía la identidad de Gladis, había desaparecido..  
Nadie se fijo de la cara de sorpresa que tenia cierto Slytherin.  
- Veo que todos estáis sorprendidos, viereis,-explico Dumbledore a los alumnos-la reacción de los profesores es lógica, puesto que la señorita Gladis Mcarty había desaparecido después de salir de la escuela, poco antes de la anterior guerra mágica. Ahora si me permitís, seguiré con las presentaciones.  
Para ayudar a la profesora Mcgonagall, haciéndose cargo de los cursos de 1º a 3º, tenemos a la señora Jane Mcarty...  
Jane entro al comed sonriente, saludando, haciéndole un gesto de complicidad a su hija al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.  
- Tranquila Herms, todo va a estar bien..-le susurro antes de dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores, donde ya todos parecían haber salido del shock y se levantaron a saludarla sonriendo, excepto Snape, que parecía mas pálido de lo normal...parecía estar intentando encajar las piezas...los alumnos estaban aplaudiendo, pero mas bien como autómatas, ya que las reacciones de los profesores los tenían sorprendidos.  
- Herms..-le susurro Harry-esa no es tu madre?  
- Si.-sonrió Herms orgullosa.-es mi madre.  
-Pero tus padres no eran Muggles?-pregunto una sorprendida Ginny  
-Además, porque Lupin reacciona así? si cuando la orden nos acompaño el otro año a la estación conoció a tu madre, pero ahora..parece que este con alguien a la que no ve en años..  
-Es algo complicado, pero luego prometo contároslo, Dumbledore quiere hablar.-susurro la castaña..  
- Por ultimo, y para que ya podamos cenar..-sonrió alegre el director-el señor George Snape.  
Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el comedor..¿Snape?¿como su profesor de pociones?..se preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo que George entraba a escena, muchos tenían la sensación de haberlo visto antes, al igual que a Jane.  
- El señor George Snape,-continuo Dumbledore-dará clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras de 1º a 3º. Ahora si,-sonrió al ver llegar a George a la mesa y fijándose que Severus Snape ya no estaba.- Se que a muchos os suena de haber visto en algún lado a los señores George Snape y Jane Mcarty, bien, os explico para que no hayan malos entendidos, la señora Jane Mcarty es la esposa de George, por lo que seria Jane Mcarty de Snape, pero muchos de vosotros los conoceréis por ser los padres de una compañera vuestra, hace años ellos tuvieron que ocultarse y cambiar sus apellidos para proteger a su hija, la señorita Hermione Granger Muchos os preguntareis si las señoritas Mcarty..porque si, Gladis y Jane son hermanas, son de los mismos Mcarty de los que la mayoría oímos hablar alguna vez por ser una de las familias mágicas mas antiguas y poderosas que ha conocido el mundo mágico, y dejarme deciros que así es, os lo digo ahora para que luego no estéis preguntando cada dos por tres,-sonrió el anciano profesor.- Ahora si, pasemos con la cena por favor,-sonrió al mismo tiempo que en las mesas aparecía la comida.  
Hermione hablaba con sus amigos, no dejaban de hacerle preguntas, y ella respondía como bien podía, lógicamente solo les contó la parte en la que su familia tuvo que esconderse, les contó lo que le había contado su tía Gladis sobre su grupo de amigos...  
Después de la cena, Dumbledore y los profesores mandaron a todos a sus camas, ya que al día siguiente empezarían las clases,  
Cuando Herms llego a la sala común con sus compañeros, se disculpo con ellos y salio disparada hacia el despacho del director, estaba segurisima que hay se encontrarían sus padres.  
Llego a la gárgola y se dio cuenta que no tenia la contraseña, asique empezó a pasear nerviosa por delante de la gárgola.  
Llevaba un rato así, cuando la gárgola se movió y por ella salieron, Remus, Gladis, Jane, George y Severus.  
- Herms,-sonrió su tía abrazándola-¿te gusta la sorpresa?  
- ¿Sorpresa?¿Estáis locos?q¿que se os paso por la cabeza para hacer semejante estupidez?¿y sin consultarme?No claro,-bufo paseándose de un lado a otro, es muy fácil tomar decisiones sin consultarme, total, que mas da, voldemort se enterara y me perseguirá desde ya, como sino tuviera bastante con las clases y la misión, no, ahora también tengo que preocuparme de que no me atrape ese loco de voldemort, ¿no pudisteis pensar que aun no estoy preparada? Aun estoy empezando mi misión, y solo una parte de ella, y ahora...-no pudo seguir parloteando porque se dejo caer en el suelo y se largo a llorar.  
Al momento su madre se agacho junto a ella.  
- Herms, cariño, tranquila mi amor, por lo de ahora no tendrás que preocuparte de Voldemort, el portal te protege, no podrá llegar a ti.  
-¿Y si me coje en una de las salidas a Hogsmeande?-susurro mirándola.  
- Eso no para conejita,-sonrió su padre-mira cariño, todos en Hogwarts saben quienes somos, pero de puertas para afuera nadie lo sabrá, si alguien quiere decir a alguien de fuera quien es nuestra hija, no podrá, porque simplemente no lo recordara, tampoco podrá decirlo por lechuza ni nada, ya que encuanto la lechuza salga del castillo, el mensaje quedaría en blanco. Estas a salvo mi amor.  
- Granger,-dijo derrepente Snape-no se mocosa y levantese ya, ¿y dicen que usted es la mejor alumna de Hogwarts en años?¿y se supone que es Gryffindor?-dijo serio..  
- Profesor,-dijo Hermione levantándose ya sin lágrimas en los ojos-no es por ser grosera, pero nadie le ha pedido consejo, y lo de que soy la mejor bruja, eso es lo que dicen, no lo se, simplemente soy una estudiante, la mejor de su generación, y muy orgullosa de serlo,-le sonrió.  
Y con esa sonrisa paso algo que no había pasado en años, Severus Snape sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, y en ese momento Hermione vio a otro hombre, un mago normal, un mago al que las circunstancias lo alejo de su familia, un mago que simplemente necesitaba a su familia, y justo cuando lo pensó se lanzo a abrazarlo, Snape quedo un instante paralizado, pero reacciono al momento y devolviéndole el abrazo volvió a sonreír...

¿Que tal?espero que os este gustando la historia, se que estos capitulos son un poco liosos, pero los primeros los uso mas bien para centrar la historia. Prometo que luego seran mas largo y mas faciles de entender


	5. Aviso

Hola, esto no es un capitulo, como podeis ver.

Os quiero pedir perdon por la demora, esque ando con muchisima faena en el trabajo, aparte vino mi familia de vacaciones a visitarme y no andube muy bien de salud. Espero me comprendais, el lunes me pondre ya con la continuacion de la historia. Tenerme paciencia porfa. Un saludo


	6. 5 Acercamientos

Holaaa, siento mucho la tardanza, ya os explique en el aviso, lo siento mucho en serio..

Tambien quiero agradeceros por vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias.

Como ya sabeis los personajes y algunas escenas no me perteneces, son de las fabulosas JK Rowling y Cris Morena.

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo...

5. Acercamientos...

Llebavamos una semana de clase, y yo, Hermione Jane Granger ya estaba estresada. No sabia que hacer, entre las clases, los deberes, las preguntas que seguían haciendo mis amigos, y la misión, si, esa misión que me trae de cabeza, bueno...o mas o menos...se que es una misión, que tengo que hacerlo, pero es que también quiero hacerlo, quiero acercarme a ellos y poderlos conocer tal y como son, no fingiendo y con mentiras, pero..¿como me acerco a ellos? para colmo Tictac ya se me presento un par de veces a meterme presión, dice que o se me ocurre algo o el me ayudara..y realmente conociendo a Tictac ve a saber la que monta para ayudar...  
También estoy estresada por la gente, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención, ahora todos me miran, los que me criticaban me saludan como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, algunas compañeras incluso me miran mal, de la gente que se me acerca, el único que parece que se acerca por mi y no por mi apellido es Marc Zurch, un chico de ravenclaw bastante guapo y simpático, no se, me gusta hablar con el, es inteligente y se puede hablar de todo con el, lógicamente no le contaría de mis nuevos poderes, eso solo lo se yo, mi familia y Dumbledore, por lo de ahora tampoco lo deben de saber mis amigos, no están preparados...  
- Hermione..-oí que me llamaban, me gire viendo a mi tío.-¿estas bien?  
- Si profesor Snape, ¿porque lo pregunta?  
- Primero que todo, ¿que te he dicho de llamarme profesor o Snape cuando no estamos en horas de clase y mas estando solos?-bufo Snape.  
-Lo se,-susurre algo avergonzada-eres mi tío, pero no se, siento y se que te quiero, pero es difícil cambiar los hábitos de años, aun no me hago a la idea de llamarte Severus..o prefieres que te llame Sev?igual que hace tía Gladis..-sonreí pícaramente... Al momento vi como se sonrojaba, cosa que pensé nunca vería en el..  
- Olvidate..-me dijo seriamente-nada de Sev, ahora dime..¿que es lo que te pasa?-me pregunto sentándose conmigo en las escaleras de la entrada principal.  
- No me pasa nada..-mentí  
- No me engañes Hermione...se que siempre hice ver que te odiaba, pero ya te explique que no era cierto, simplemente me recordabas a tus padres, aunque no sabia que eran tus padres, ov¡obvio, pero me dolía, cada vez que te veía recordaba a mi hermano y a mi cuñada y eso dolía, pero en todos estos años creo que llegue a conocerte bastante bien, y se cuando intentas ocultar algo, asique desembucha...

Suspire y empecé a hablar, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba desahogarme y sabia que podía confiar en el, el me escucho pendiente de todo y sin decir nada, o al menos hasta que vio que termine de desahogarme.  
- Mira Hermione, lo de tus amigos es normal, sienten curiosidad de como su gran amiga, supuesta hija de muggles, derrepente es perteneciente a la familia de magos mas poderosa del mundo y mas rica que cualquier otro mago, ten paciencia con ellos, sabes que no es que adore a potter ni a weasley, pero son tus amigos y se que te quieren, asique me trago mi orgullo y tendré que apoyarlos en esta ocasión, dales tiempo y ten paciencia, también entiendo al resto del alumnado, tu misma debiste leer en algún libro de historia todo lo que se dice de la familia mcarty, es normal que estén al pendiente de ti, estarán esperando a que des muestras de algún gran poder para no perderselo, y las que te miran mal son puramente celos. Respecto a tu misión...se que los Slytherins son algo complicados, nunca os habéis tenido simpatía, pero como me has dicho, Tictac te mostró como fue la vida de ellos, tienes un gran corazón, se que te quieres acercar a ellos, no solo por la misión, sino para conocerlos, eres inteligente algo se te ocurrirá, eso si, como te falten al respecto ahí me meto yo, que los conozco..  
- Gracias tío Sev..-sonreí abrazándolo realmente me confortaban sus palabras.  
- Para eso estoy, sabes que cualquier cosa cuentas con todos nosotros, para algo esta la familia. Oye...-dijo mi tío derrepente-¿quien es aquel que esta entrando al comedor?nunca lo vi por aquí  
Me gire y en ese momento se me cayó el mundo encima, ahí estaba Tictac, entrando al comedor y sonriendome malignamente, nada bueno podía estar planeando. Sin decir nada me levante corriendo hacia el comedor, entre haciendo tanto ruido que todos pararon de comer para mirarme, esto estaba mal, no veía a Tictac por ningún lado, asique debía de estar invisible...  
- No puede ser..-susurre-no puedes hacerme esto..no necesito tu ayuda..  
- ¿Con quien hablas?- pregunto mi tía Gladis que llego a mi lado.  
- Tictac..-bufe-anda por aquí, creo que esta haciendo de las suyas, le dije que no necesitaba su ayuda y no me ha echo caso..seguro que hará algo para obligarme a usar mis habilidades, y eso que sabe que no me gusta..  
- Si esta aquí sera para ayudarte en algo con tu misión o darte una señal..-me dijo mi tía..  
- Si Claro, y aprovechara el tirón para obligarme a usar mis habilidades, ya veras..-bufe.  
- Tranquila Herms, si no podemos verlo no podemos impedirle nada, ya nos enteraremos de lo que hizo, ahora desayuna que en media hora empiezan las clases, y si no me equivoco tienes pociones con Sev, y por mucho que seas su sobrina le encanta quitar puntos a Gryffindor..

Hice caso a mi tía y me senté junto a mis amigos para desayunar, parecía que todo estaba tranquilo, cuando derrepente Ron que había estado bebiendo jugo sonrió tontamente.  
- ¿no creéis que es hermosa?-dijo con cara de tonto.  
- Tienes razón Ron,-se le unió Harry-creo que voy a pedirle una cita.  
- Ni se te ocurra Harry,-se levanto Neville-yo la vi primero..  
Yo estaba alucinando, ¿de quien hablaban?¿que les pasa? parecía ser que no solo yo estaba atenta a la conversación, todas las chicas del comedor estaban igual, ya que todos o casi todos los chicos del comedor parecían hablar de lo mismo que Harry y Ron.  
Cuando quise darme cuenta, Harry y Ron se dirijian a la mesa de ¿Slytherin?, allí vi a Tictac, detrás de Pansy Parkinson, eso no podía ser bueno. Pansy parecía asustada, casi todos los chicos del comedor se habían levantado y la habían rodeado, mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, necesitaba encontrar una solución para sacar a Pansy de hay sin utilizar mis habilidades, mire a la mesa de profesores, pero todos parecían no poder levantarse de sus sillas, me levante y mire a Dumbledore...  
- Señorita Granger, alguien nos ha dejado pegados a la silla, no podemos hacer nada y si no hacemos nada, todos esos muchachos con las hormonas alteradas se echaran sobre la señorita Parkinson,-me dijo sonriendo misteriosamente..  
¿Hormonas alteradas? eso es,¿se atrevió a darles a los muchachos poción de amor o algo así?¿pero esta loco o que?  
Mire una vez mas a la mesa Slytherin, vi que Zabinni y Malfoy intentaban proteger a Pansy, la cual sollozaba, eran muchos muchachos los que querían coger a Pansy o darle un beso o vete a saber que, asique Zabinni y Malfoy no podían hacer mucho, Nott, estaba al otro lado de la mesa lanzando desmaius a algunos compañeros para acercarse a proteger a la muchacha, Goyle y Crabbe usaban la fuerza bruta y las amigas de Pansy, Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode estaban intentando sacar a Pansy de ahí,, pero aun así no podían, Bufe, no me quedaría mas remedio que actuar sino quería que nadie saliera herido.  
- Esta me las pagas Tictac..-dije antes de concentrarme y hacerme invisible, ahora que nadie me podía ver me teletransportare mas cerca de Pansy.  
Vale, hasta aquí todo bien, tengo a Pansy delante mía, pero claro, si me llevo a Pansy por arte de magia, los alumnos hechizados puedes reaccionar mal y atacar a sus amigos, ya se, empiezo por Nott, parece el mas tranquilo de ellos, el puede ayudarme..  
-Nott..-le susurre al oido haciendo que se sobresaltase..mierda..lógico..no puede verme..ya se..suspire agarrrandolo de la mano y concentrándome en el, lo conseguí, se hizo invisible conmigo..  
- ¿Granger?-pregunto atontado...-¿que haces?  
- No hay tiempo, ahora ahí que sacar a Pansy de aquí..  
- Eso intentaba sabelotodo..-bufo..  
- Calla Nott,-bufe exasperada-solo quiero ayudar y si me atendieras verías que os puedo sacar de aquí...  
- No se como..-bufo el  
- Mira a tu alrededor, si te fijas no nos ven, pero como no te calles nos escucharan  
- ¿que?-pregunto el paralizado mirando a sus lados-¿como has echo para que no nos vean..¿poción de invisibilidad?  
- No hay tiempo para preguntas Nott...luego te explicare..-le mentí..-mira, ahora que estamos invisibles, nos teletransportare para donde están Crabbe y Goyle, simplemente agarralos, pero no te sueltes de mi, como ellos son los que están mas cerca del resto, diles que cuando estemos junto a vuestros amigos, los agarren, tenemos que estar todos enlazados, si alguno se suelta estaréis a la vista de nuevo, ante todo no me sueltes, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder...

- Granger..nos explicaras ahora que carajo fue todo esto..-bufo Nott exasperado.  
Estábamos en la sala de los menesteres, una vez conseguí hacer invisibles a todos, nos teletransporte aquí, lo malo es que ahora me sentía demasiado agotada  
- Yo...no puedo..-me costaba respirar, estaba demasiado agotada...no puede hacer mas esfuerzo y cuando me di cuenta todo se puso negro...

- mirar, parece que ya despierta...  
-dejarle espacio que respire...  
- Haber si ahora nos explica todo..  
- Si no vais a parar con eso iros, el hombrecito ese dijo que el efecto de la poción ya debió irse, asique iros que yo me quedo cuidándola...-

Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, pero me costaba abrir los ojos, no recordaba muy bien que me había pasado, derrepente imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza, poción, Pansy...  
- Pansy,-me levante de golpe asustada..¿y si le había pasado algo por las imprudencias de Tictac?¿y si no conseguí ayudarla a tiempo?  
- Tranquila..-me susurro una voz apoyando su mano en mi hombro para que me volviera a tumbar- yo estoy bien..-era Pansy-pero tu aun estas débil, necesitas descansar...  
- Lo conseguí?¿estas bien?no recuerdo muy bien que paso..-susurre algo preocupada  
- Gracias a ti estoy bien,-susurro ella-no se como lo hiciste, pero tampoco te voy a preguntar, ya me lo contaras cuando creas que es necesario, aun así gracias, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera conseguido salir del gran comedor sin que me acosaran esos locos...  
- Si bueno, voy a matar a Tictac en cuanto lo vea, esta me las paga, mira que ponerte en ese aprieto, ...-bufe en un susurro  
- ¿Tictac? Así se llama el hombrecito?¿pero porque hizo esto?¿que le hice para que me hiciera esto?  
- No le hiciste nada..-susurre- mira, Tictac no es malo, algo bromista y pesado aveces, pero es un buen hombre, no puedo decirte mucho, el solo quiso ayudarme, pero se le fue un poco la mano..  
- Ayudarte?  
- Si..bueno...Yo...ufff..esto es difícil..yo quería acercarme a vosotros, este verano me han pasado cosas y veo la vida de otra manera, no se como explicarlo, pero debía y quería acercarme a vosotros, conoceros, no me preguntes como, pero se que vuestra vida se basa en mentiras y fingimientos, se que solo entre vosotros os conocéis realmente, se que la gente no os conocemos realmente, solo vimos lo que vosotros nos mostrasteis y yo necesito conoceros realmente, sin caretas ni mentiras..  
- Tu no sabes nada..-chillo ella con los ojos cristalinos..  
- Se mas de lo que crees,-le dije-se que desde pequeños estáis acostumbrados a que os lances Crucios vuestros padres, se que lleváis toda la vida tratando a la gente como inferiores solo para proteger a vuestras madres, se que vuestros padres, desde siempre os criaron para ser mortifagos aunque no quisierais y vuestras madres se opusieran, pero siempre os amenazaron, o hacíais lo que ellos querían o mataban a vuestras madres, se que realmente no sois tan fríos, simplemente finjis para protegerlas y protegeros vosotros mismos, pero también se que no queréis esa vida, se que queréis tener una vida normal, tener amigos de verdad, aparte de vosotros lógico, estudiar, tener un futuro, una vida normal y no una basada en el miedo y las mentiras..  
- ¿como sabes todo eso?-dijo Pansy asombrada..  
- No importa como lo se, solo importa que lo se, y quiero ofreceros mi amistad y mi apoyo, se que suena difícil de creer, pero todo saldrá bien, todo cambiara y seréis libres...  
- Es imposible, no puedes saber eso..  
- Hazme caso, soy la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, ¿me equivoque alguna vez? confía en mi..-le dije sonriendo  
- Pensé que nunca diría esto...-susurro ella-pero confió en ti...-me abrazo de golpe sollozando-gracias...siempre te hemos tratado mal y tu...sin embargo nos ofreces una mano amiga, gracias en serio...y siento mucho todo lo de estos años..  
- No te preocupes, hace tiempo que os perdone todo, no os guardo ningún rencor, además, Harry, Ron y yo también nos defendíamos, estamos a mano,-le sonreí.- Te pido un favor, no me veo con fuerzas para darles explicaciones a los que están afuera, ¿podrías hacerlo tu? ahora mismo estoy muy cansada, explicares lo que te conté, se que sera difícil que me crean, pero realmente no quiero nada mas que vuestra amistad, que contéis conmigo en lo que necesitéis, eso si, por lo de ahora es mejor guardarlo en secreto, si vuestros padres o voldemort se enterasen podría haber problemas..  
- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo les cuento, tu solo descansa,-susurro levantándose

No aguante mucho mas y me quede dormida, realmente necesitaba descansar...

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero mi relajado sueño cambio derrepente y empecé a ver unas imágenes que no me gustaron nada, me desperté sobresaltada para ver que conmigo ya no estaba Pansy, sino otra persona...

- ¿Tu?-dije sorprendida

-

Espero Reviws porfa.

Si tiene alguna falta lo siento, ya dije que soy malisima en ortografia, pero aun asi le paso el corrctor..no se si vaya bien.

Espero os gustara el capitulo

Un saludo a todas


End file.
